


Perfect Strangers

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Castiel Plays the Piano, Crushes, Dean Plays The Piano, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers, based on a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel plays a piano that is just sitting in the middle of the airport while he waits for his plane to arrive when an interesting stranger begins to play with him.</p><p>Based off this video.</p><p>https://youtu.be/4I_NYya-WWg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Strangers

Castiel's connecting flight didn't arrive for another two hours. He wasn't sure how he was going to pass the time.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an empty black piano in the middle of the airport. He often played the grand piano in his home every day. It was one of his favorite past times.

Castiel walked over to the piano, sat down, and began to play. It wasn't anything specific just a melody he had written himself.

After a few minutes he had some onlookers and a man had even pulled out his phone to start recording.

Castiel didn't mind, or notice really. He was too caught up in playing, it was as if the rest of the world had melted away. After a moment he heard notes that he wasn't playing.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see a man leaning beside him, one hand on the piano, playing the notes hesitantly.

Castiel went on playing when the man's playing became more confident, more in sync with his. Castiel dared to glance at the man for just a second. He nearly lost his concentration over how beautiful the man was.

Styled sandy brown hair complimented a slightly freckled, handsome, face and strong looking arms played the piano with confidence.

 

Castiel went back to playing, speeding up a little more. The man moved to his other side, leaning over his shoulder and Castiel took in the scent of pine and shampoo that seemed to radiate off the man.

The man applied both hands to the piano now, speeding up as Castiel tried to keep up with him. Their playing was in perfect sync for perfect strangers. As they played together more people pulled out their phones but Castiel barely noticed. All he was focused on was his playing, the heat coming from the man next to him and the occasion glance at the man.

He heard a voice nearly as deep as his own next to him. "Okay, now play these notes over here."

The man pointed to some keys on the piano and made a moment of eye contact with Castiel. He had the truest green eyes Castiel had ever seen and there was a warmth behind them that made Castiel almost lose focus. Castiel gave the slightest nod and did as asked.

They played for a few more minutes but instead of the whole world melting away when Castiel played, this time everything melted away besides him and this stranger next to him. Before he realized it, they had finished and Castiel heard clapping and cheering.

The man backed away and Castiel rose from the piano. They shook hands and the crowd around them continued to clap. The man in front of him smiled.

"I'm Dean."

"Castiel."

**Author's Note:**

> I have heard that this was at a train station but also heard an airport. I just went with airport lol.


End file.
